Hello Nurse's Farting Problem Plus Minerva Mink Farting
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Hellooooooooooooooooooooo Nurse farts! And now Minerva Mink joins her as their butts go zany to the max with bad gas.
1. Hello Nurse's Farting Problem

**Hello Nurse's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

Hello Nurse walked by Yakko and Wakko, who were both panting with their tongues out like dogs.

 ** _"Helloooooooooo Nurse!"_** Yakko and Wakko both claimed as she walked by sexually.

"Hello boys." Hello Nurse responded for once, walking sexually to her office as Yakko and Wakko both followed her like dogs.

They followed her to her office, where they both peered in from outside, spying on the sexy nurse, who sighed as she felt her stomach growling, placing her hands on it. "Hmm, better let this out."

That said, Hello Nurse bent over, ripping a loud, deep pitched poot as she smiled in relief while the Warner boys both gawked and gaped at this, their jaws and tongues literally dripping to the floor.

"Oh, that felt so good to get out of my system." Hello Nurse stated, touching her hips and running her hands down her thighs and to her butt as she allowed raunchier, brassier pitched farts to erupt from her sexy ass. "Mmm, so much hot air coming out of my hot ass."

As she said that while still ripping brassy farts, Yakko's pants felt much tighter as he and Wakko both had their pupils pop out and take the shape of Hello Nurse's butt in a cartoonish manner, each of their sexy butt shaped pupils pooting loud farts as they both panted harder than ever, forming a puddle of drool on the floor.

"You boys liking what you see?" Dot interrupted them, her two brothers snapping out of their trance.

"Honestly, yeah." Wakko stated.

"Yes, we don't need to deny it, after all, you know us so well." Yakko added.

After a few moments of silence, both Yakko and Wakko rushed into the room, once again tranced and panting from seeing Hello Nurse gassing up a storm.

"Mmm, I should probably watch my diet more, and I'm a well renowned nurse!" Hello Nurse lifted her legs in front of Yakko and Wakko, giving them both an exclusive look as Hello ripped another brassy blast of bad gas that blasted the Warner boys in their faces, both of which saw the hot nurse's butt vibrate through their burning eyes while she farted, but to them it was worth it, right before they were both knocked out cold from the sheer stench.

"Oh goodness that stinks to high heaven!" Hello Nurse stated, lowering her legs as she smelled her rotten gas, shocked to see the Warner boys knocked out by her amazing farts. "Oh gosh."

"Boys, go fig!" Dot stated, walking in and shrugging as she dragged her brothers out of the room.

Hello Nurse chuckled, lifting her butt cheek and expelling another raunchy blast of gas. "Go fig indeed."

* * *

Minerva Mink was brushing her fluent blonde hair in front of her mirror, right before she accidentally farted loudly, her red dress was lifted by her gassy blast.

"Oh gosh! Now I'm farting too! Just like little Dot and that hot nurse!" Minerva gasped, farting again as she fanned the air. "Oh gosh that stinks! I just knew this would eventually happen to me! It just isn't pretty being me…." Minerva stood up, farting so loud that her gas echoed throughout the forest. "And now, it stinks to be such a gorgeous mink…"Minerva sighed, closing her eyes as she placed her hands on her stomach, feeling a bit dismayed that she was now farting, her gorgeous, sexy bod releasing big, brassy butt burps that not only blasted the back of her dress, as well as her furry blonde tail, but echoed throughout the forest, the other pervert creatures in it wondering what the loud fart noises were.


	2. A Hot Coversation

Hello Nurse was sitting in her office with Yakko and Wakko, being laid back with her legs on top of her desk, her hands behind her head, and her beautiful, brassy butt on her chair, with Yakko and Wakko sitting on her desk in front of her.

"Y'know boys, I'm a bit surprised you'd be attracted to me, despite how bad my farts smell." Hello Nurse stated as she ripped a loud, brassy fart, smiling as she felt her butt cheeks vibrate.

Yakko panted as he felt his shorts getting tighter. "Of course! That just makes you even more attractive! And I'm glad you finally went out of your way just to talk to us."

"Yeah! As much as Dot detests it." Wakko added as Dot peered through the window, making rage faces and banging on it, no sound coming out due to the windows being soundproof as Wakko simply lowered the window shade.

"So, since you're a genius, you must not have any air in that head of yours." Yakko stated.

Hello Nurse smirked, knowing where Yakko was going with his statement. "Nope! All the air inside my hot bod is in my hot posterior." Hello Nurse lifted her legs, the two Warner boys gawking as Hello Nurse gave them another perfect view of her underside, this time on purpose as she blasted a large fart in both their faces, her juicy butt vibrating the chair she was sitting on. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed letting it out. I'm smart enough to know just how attractive and how gassy I am."

Yakko blushed as he felt an erection from the nurse's hot gas. "Hey, maybe both you and Minerva should show off your farting for us."

Hello Nurse rolled his eyes. "Oh, Minerva doesn't fart as openly as I do. She likes to save it for only those of her fans who likes it." then she smiled. "But I did get into a farting contest with her once, and much to our surprise, your sister Dot appeared and farted at us both at the end! Why is she so gassy anyway?"

"Oh, because she's talented. Good things come in small packages, so to speak." Yakko stated.

Hello Nurse rolled her eyes again, lifting her legs and letting another brassy fart in the boys' faces.

"Hey! You're not wearing underwear!" Wakko noticed, gasping as he fanned away the fumes due to her farts getting smellier.

"No, I'm not. I like to give my farts more freedom, if you know what I mean." Hello Nurse wrapped her arms around her legs, ripping a fart so loud it caused her chair to start melting.

"What a woman." Wakko commented.

"But aren't you afraid that you'll accidentally poop yourself?" Yakko rubbed his head with his finger.

"I thought about that, and I'm always watching my diet to make sure it doesn't come to that." Hello Nurse farted strongly again, causing her chair to fall apart as the parts all melted, the nurse gawking as she fell down, landing on her big, beautiful butt.

"Oh, Minerva was right. It's not pretty being as sexually attractive as her..." Hello Nurse groaned, rubbing her butt, which continued expelling big farts that stunk up the room, the Warner boys panting heavily at this as Yakko's erection got bigger and tighter with each of Hello Nurse's farts.

* * *

"It's just not pretty being as sexually attractive as me!" Minerva stated as she stood outside, grunting as she was letting out huge fart blasts that lifted her dress. Her bare butt cheeks were visible to the many creatures residing in the forest, all of which were either hard from seeing Minerva's naked mink butt, or getting themselves knocked out from Minerva's powerful, thunderous farts, the only reason that they liked her farting being because it was kinky and/or because the gas was coming from a gorgeous mink like her.


	3. What The Hello Nurse?

Minerva Mink stepped into the pond, deciding to bathe in it, stripping off her dress as she dipped herself in, before she farted again, her farts causing the water to bubble as several creatures and bird were repelled by Minerva's farting.

"Well…at least the water was cold before, but it's nice and warm now." Minerva decided as she continued to fart in the pond, being fully butt naked as she sighed in relaxation.

* * *

"So vat seems to be zee problem, Ms. Dot?" Dr. Scratchandsniff asked, being in a therapy session with Dot, who was lying down on a couch.

"It all started...when I was born." Dot replied. "Well no, it actually started when my brothers started spending time with Hello Nurse. It's one thing for them to be drooling over her, but now she's letting them be with them and be all beautiful and brassy with them."

Scratchandsniff took notes of Dot's statement. "Und this bothers you?"

"Of course it does. It's just...I want to be the one to be with her! To fart my own petite butt off with her!" Dot turned her head to Scratchandsniff. "But y'know, maybe this isn't such a bad thing if you-"

"Oh hell no! Keep your noisy trumpet trombone tuba toot tush away from me!" Scratchandsniff fumed, waving his palms in front of Dot.

Then, Hello Nurse walked in, carrying Yakko and Wakko in her arms, causing Dot to frown in annoyance.

"Oh, Hello...Nurse." Scratchandsniff greeted her.

"Hello Otto." Hello Nurse responded. "You boys had fun?"

"We sure did! You're the best nurse ever!" Wakko commented, hugging the hot nurse.

"Oh stop, you naughty boy." Hello Nurse remarked with a smirk, putting the Warner boys down and pushing out a loud, raunchy toot as she walked past them, her fart sounding more airy as she slowly walked past them, smirking as she bent over, purposely farting in the boys' faces again.

"Oh come on! Now you're just teasing them!" Dot snapped.

Hello Nurse bent down next to Dot, pushing out another big fart from her attractive ass. "Oh don't be so jealous. We can have a farting contest later if you want. Will that cheer you up?"

Dot smiled and blushed a bit. "Oh will it!" she then smirked.

While Yakko felt his shorts getting tight again from seeing Hello Nurse fart, Wakko grabbed the nurse's butt cheeks out of nowhere, somehow squeezing farts from it that were bigger and louder than her last ones, each one blowing Wakko right in the face, the others gasping as Wakko opened his mouth, the nurse's farts getting in as he squeezed the nurse's raunchy rump harder, her following farts being that much stronger.

 ** _"What the Hell-o-Nurse!?"_** Scratchandsniff gasped, fanning away the nurse's nasty butt fumes.

"That's not the grossest thing he's ever done, trust me." Yakko stated as Wakko continued taking Hello Nurse's farts to the face with his mouth wide open.

"His breath actually smells better now." Dot giggled.

Realizing there was not much she could do, Hello Nurse crouched down on her legs, sighing as Wakko continued to take in every blast of her gas, one big fart blowing his hat off as Wakko continued to take every one of her smelly expulsions, as big and brassy as they got.


	4. Hello Nurse Stinks Up Pizza Hut

Hello Nurse was enjoying a cheese and pepperoni Pizza at Pizza Hut, the Warner siblings watching her from another table.

"You guys were right, she does like cheese and pepperoni." Dot stated as she noticed the sexy nurse scarfing down slice after slice.

"Yeah, and of there's irony in that since we got struck by lightning at the end of that song." Yakko stated.

"I just love how much she's eating." Wakko sighed, resting his head on his hand, his elbow on the table as he stared lovingly at the hot nurse scarfing down an entire pepperoni pizza.

"Boy does this hit the spot." Hello Nurse stated as she finished up her pizza, burping loudly as she rubbed her stomach, which was somehow still thin and slender.

"Good gosh, how does she stay so thin after eating so much?" Dot gasped, her hand near her mouth.

"Because she farts all her fat out, of course! It's how she stays so fucking hot!" Yakko stated.

Hello Nurse farted loudly, smiling in relief as she rubbed her stomach as she expelled another brassy poot from her attractive ass. "Phew, that pizza gave me gas fast!" Hello Nurse stood up, closing her eyes and holding her butt cheeks as more flatulence burped its way out of her fine ass, stinking up the Pizza Hut as several customers were bothered by the stench, except a few desperate male ones, who found her hot while farting.

"Oh how I want to fuck that farting ass." Wakko blushed, much to the flabbergast of Yakko and Dot at how perverted Wakko's statement was.

"Let's not get carried away here." Yakko told him, resisting the urge to touch himself as Hello Nurse's loud, deep farting gave him another tight boner.

"Boys, go fig." Dot shrugged.

"Don't worry, this way you can get them to do whatever you want." Hello Nurse winked at Dot, turning her butt as she ripped a huge fart in Dot's face, the Warner sister enjoying her smelly, windy blast as Yakko and Wakko both gawked at how big the nurse's farting rump was, Yakko's pingas ejaculating automatically in his pants after 30 seconds of breaking wind passed for all 4 of them.

"Oh how I want to outfart that farting ass." Dot blushed, feeling turned on herself by Hello Nurse's big, beautiful, bad ass gas.

Hello Nurse smirked. "Girl, you're on!" She then walked away sexually, her butt cheeks bouncing and swaying from side to side as she walked, ripping a loud fart with each sway. "Bye boys."

The Warner siblings all waved at Hello Nurse, who was expelling fart after fart even as she walked out the door and past the window next to the horny siblings, all of whom couldn't stop staring lovingly at the nurse's lovely, brass burping butt.

* * *

Minerva blushed as the other creatures in the forest reacted to her consistent farting, the gorgeous mink holding down her red dress so as to protect her gorgeous, bare ass, which was burping big, brassy butt blasts that echoed through the forest, some bushes and trees melting from how bad Minerva's farts were.

"Oh how embarrassing…." Minerva mumbled as she notice the forest creatures staring at her, holding her beautiful, windy butt as it kept on pooting up a storm, the forest being filled with her fart gas, amazed at the fact that she could release so many loud farts.


	5. Hello Nurse and Dot's Farting Contest

Hello Nurse and Dot were in Minerva Mink's dressing room, the two of them having a farting contest as they were farting up a storm together, each girl farting right after the other, with Dot letting out cute, high pitched poots that slowly got deeper in pitch while Hello Nurse was ripping longer, brassy, tuba pitched toots.

"Oh god this feels so good." Hello Nurse stated, smirking as she was outfarting Dot as of far.

"And it stinks so good too!" Dot sighed, lifting her dress as she revealed her white panties to Hello Nurse, her cute, gassy butt cheeks somehow visible through them as she let out a huge fart in Hello Nurse's face that got deeper pitched over the next 12 seconds, the nurse's blond hair being blown back as she fanned it.

"Phew! I swear no matter how many times I examine you, being a nurse at all, I can't figure out how you can have so much gas in your cute tushy." Hello Nurse giggled.

Dot giggled and blushed. "Good things come in small packages! And this cute tushy's about to overpower your big butt, big butt!"

Hello Nurse sat down and lifted her legs, farting a big one as she tried to fart bigger, louder and deeper than Dot, right before Minerva Mink walked into the room, shocked as she was wearing nothing but her red dress.

"Sweet God! Just because I let you hang out in my dressing room doesn't mean you can stink it up by having a farting contest!" Minerva snapped at them, her hands on her hips as she fanned away the fumes.

Then she closed the door. "Without me!" Minerva smiled and bent over, releasing a loud, potent fart of her own, her red dress lifted by her huge fart, the nurse and Dot gawking and blushing at the sight of Minerva's attractive, bare ass under her dress. "Oh man I've been holding that in for quite a while.

"Peeyew!" Dot giggled, playfully pinching her nose. "I never thought you'd be this gassy right now!

Minerva nodded. "Yeah. As much as I tried to avoid it, I just couldn't escape from it. Plus Hello Nurse talked me into it."

"Yes, it's amazing how one girl's fart can spark another girl's butt to start burping without end." Hello Nurse stated as a bigger fart expelled from her raunchy rump.

"True that!" Dot added, speaking above the volume of her farting.

"Besides, who said one's content ever had to be for the preference of certain others? Besides, all this trapped hot air in my rear has to come out sooner or later!" Minerva bent over, her hands on her knees as she released a long, tuba pitched fart, which blew in the nurse's face and Dot's as Yakko and Wakko watched the gassy fest between the three Macademias.

"Oh man! I am so jealous of her! We should be in there!" Wakko fumed as he blushed and moaned in pleasure.

"That feeling is mutual." Yakko admitted as much as he couldn't resist the urge to fap his pingas again, getting harder and harder with each passing second that Hello Nurse, Dot, and Minerva were farting.

"Y'know, you should get your own fart fic!" Hello Nurse stated, smiling as she farted in Minerva's direction.

"I could, but I'm not sure about that." Minerva rubbed the back of her head, not minding Hello Nurse ripping farts in her face, letting out farts herself as she spoke. "I didn't even get my own opening number when the show was on the air."

"You never know." Hello Nurse stated. "Hey, press your butt against mine!" She bent over, wiggling her farting butt at Minerva.

"Sure thing, girlfriend!" Minerva smiled.

Dot watched as Hello Nurse touched her big, farting butt to that of Minerva's, the two hot, fucking asses vibrating hard to each other's consistent, flatulent expulsions.

"Oh that's good..." Dot blushed as she felt turned on, feeling warm and squishy from the two flatulent beauties. "But I'm still winning this farting contest!"

Dot grunted, lifting her leg as she pulled down her panties, ripping a fart so huge and deep pitched that it shook the entire building, much to the shock of Hello Nurse and Minerva, who couldn't believe how big and powerful Dot's gas was.


	6. Wet Dreams

The Warner siblings snuck into Hello Nurse's office to see her asleep on her couch, lying face down with her butt facing up.

"You still sure you wanna do this, sis?" Yakko asked.

"Oh, but I do, dear brother of mine." Dot smirked. "Trust me, you'll more than enjoy this yourself." Dot patted Yakko on the back.

"She's so beautiful when she's asleep." Wacko stated, holding his hands together in bliss, his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth as usual.

Dot pulled herself up onto the couch, her brothers positioned behind Nurse's gas filled butt, ripping a loud fart in her face that lifted her pink dress.

"Oh Minerva, that was lovely." Hello Nurse moaned in her sleep, smiling as she felt Dot's fart blowing in her face, obviously dreaming of having a farting contest with Minerva Mink as she farted a deeper pitched poot than Dot's, which blasted Yakko and Wakko. "You have such an amazing ass. And amazing ass gas."

Dot giggled as she farted more raunchy, yet brassy trombone toots in Hello Nurse's face, the nurse enjoying it as she farted alongside her, the nurse's farts being louder and longer. "That's it. Good girl." Dot stated naughtily. "Keep dropping those bombs."

Yakko once again felt his pants tightening with each of Hello Nurse's consistent, brassy, tuba pitched farts. "God, how can something that smells so bad smell so good?"

"That's what I want to know." Wakko murmured as he hugged the nurse's butt, which was farting big ones that were not only stinking up the room quickly, but blew up the back of her nurse uniform, the hot nurse not wearing panties as usual.

"Oh Minerva! I don't know how you can have so many farts in that furry butt of yours!" Nurse moaned loudly as she continued farting up a storm in Wakko's face, blowing his cap off as he continued taking in every blast regardless.

Dot giggled as her next big fart sounded wet after a few moments. "Oh gosh that was a big one! It makes me feel all warm and squishy! Either that or I pooped myself."

Yakko noticed how dirty Dot's panties became as they were revealed by her farting. "Trust me, sis. Little girls like you need to wear diapers. Like this one girl with the giant pink head."

Hello Nurse wailed in delight as her next fart was so huge it blew Wakko back and caused Yakko to make a white mess of his shorts.

"What's that, Minerva? You wanna show off your pretty butt to the horny characters around you? Let me join you!" Hello Nurse stayed, still asleep as she grabbed her butt cheeks, tilting over as her farting got louder, brassier, and more smelly as it caused the ceiling and wall paint to begin melting, the Warner siblings being knocked out by the smell, save for Dot, who was savoring it as Hello Nurse began wetting herself from arousal, still asleep.

"Glad I could help." Dot smirked as she patted Nurse's head, letting out a high number of cute, high pitched poots that accompanied Nurse's deep toots, the back of her panties getting worse as she felt warmer and squisher.

* * *

"Oh Wilford, I'm glad you don't mind the fact that I'm expelling so much smelly gas…" Minerva stated, talking in her sleep as she pushed out raunchy fart after raunchy fart, her blankets lifted by her gas, which also echoed through the area, moaning as she started having wet dreams of her own.


	7. Nurse Farts With Fifi

Hello Nurse was walking past Fifi la Fume's perfume store in the mall, when two ladies stepped in front of her, one being fat and blonde, the other being skinnier with red hair but a big butt to boot.

 _"Wouldja like ta take a survey?"_ the two survey ladies asked Nurse.

"Umm, sure?" Hello Nurse shrugged.

"Do you ever eat beans?" The fat, blonde survey lady asked.

"Do you know George Wendt?" The thinner, red haired survey lady asked.

"Do you ever eat beans with George Wendt?"

"Does George Wendt ever watch you eat beans?"

"Would you be eating beans with George Wendt?"

"Would George Wendt like to see you eat beans?"

"Would you eat beans as George Wendt would want you eat beans with George Wendt eating beans with George Wendt eating beans with beans and George Wendt while eating beans and George Wendt would be George Wendt eating beans and beans eating beans with George Wendt?" They both asked in unison.

As the benign questions continued, Hello Nurse finally turned around, farting loudly in their faces as she smiled, her hands on her hips as she wiggled her butt at them, enjoying the feeling of farting and that she still had farts inside her, the two survey ladies being knocked unconscious from the deadly butt fumes.

"As a matter of fact, I have met George Wendt. And I do eat beans with him." Nurse smirked as she bent over, ripping a long, raunchy fart in their faces as she slid her hands down her butt cheeks, her fart stretching on as she did. "That's why I'm so gassy right now!"

"Zid zomeone zey gassy?" Fifi la Fume popped up from behind her desk, bending over and farting loudly and powerfully in Nurse's face, much to her flabbergast as she felt Fifi's fart blowing her hair up as her own butt continued to expel loud farts of its own.

Meanwhile the Warners walked by for no apparent reason, satisfied to see the survey ladies unconscious, but Yakko getting that hard feeling once again as Wakko stood behind Nurse, letting her constant butt expulsions blast his face, the young Warner enjoying every single puff of hot, smelly air.

"Oh not again, come on!" Dot fumed as Yakko began fapping to the scene before him, which was Fifi la Fume farting big ones on Nurse while she was farting bigger ones at Wakko, who has his mouth open as Nurse's farts were strong enough to fill him up like a balloon, causing him to blow up as he then literally deflated all over the place, landing right on top of Yakko's pingas through his shorts, which was hard enough to support Wakko's weight and then some as Wakko burped loudly in Dot's face, his burps smelling like Hello Nurse's farts.

"Dude, not cool. As much as I tolerate it." Dot remarked as she fanned away the smell.

Minerva walked by, fanning the air as she noticed Nurse and Fifi farting together. "Phew! And I thought my farts stunk!"

Meanwhile, Nurse got closer to Fifi's farting butt, beginning to wet herself in arousal as it poured down her legs into her shoes. "Oh that's good, that's soooooooo good." Hello Nurse blushed as she began to lose herself, with Fifi giggling as her farts had Nurse farting endlessly.

"Vous like zis, no?" Fifi smirked as she and Nurse seemed to be able to keep farting for the remainder of the day, and then some.


	8. Hello Nurse's Bathroom Line Farts

Hello Nurse, Minerva Mink, and Dot were both in line for the ladies room in a random restaurant in aforementioned order with several other hot, random chicks ahead of them, with Hello Nurse wearing tight blue jeans with a white t-shirt as she was farting up a storm, much to the disgust of the random women up front as several perverted men coming out of the men's room noticed Nurse's farting butt, with Minerva and Dot being turned on by this as they noticed Nurse's butt cheeks jiggling with each big fart, each of which were getting gradually deeper pitched.

"Damn, girl, hold it in!" a random hot chick complained as she plugged her nose, disgusted by Nurse's gassy ass.

"That's why I'm here. Because I can't!" Nurse stated as she continued ripping big farts that puffed up the back of her tight blue jeans, each one blowing Minerva's hair up.

"Ohhh, come on!" Minerva exclaimed desperately as Minerva grabbed her crotch, wearing nothing but her red dress as she started jumping and doing the pee dance, finding it harder to hold in her urine with Nurse constantly blasting farts in her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Nurse apologized as she proceeded to hold in her gas, only to let out a huge fart several seconds later that blew Minerva's blond hair and dress back, moaning loudly with each raunchy fart that followed it.

Minerva fell to her knees as Nurse's smelly farts were too much for her, accidentally letting go as she wet herself on the spot, groaning in relief as Dot gasped at the sight. "Oh, I picked the wrong day to not wear panties!" Minerva groaned. "It's just not pretty being me!"

"It's a good thing I'm wearing a diaper, just in case." Dot stated, standing behind the embarrassed mink.

Minerva then farted loudly, gasping as her fart lifted her red dress, revealing her hot, bare ass to Dot, who covered her mouth in shock and giggles as she wet her diaper upon seeing it.

"Oh gosh, now your farts are making ME fart!" Minerva exclaimed as she let out another loud poot, followed by more toots as she and Hello Nurse made beautiful butt music together.

"No male should be allowed to witness this..." Nurse gasped as several men were staring. "This should be taken, y'know, **_IN THE BATHROOM!_** " Nurse yelled as her farting signaled the need for her to go, with her rushing in as the other women either fainted or ran outside from the sheer smell, with Minerva following her.

"Well that was nice." Dot sighed as she continued going in her diaper. "And my brothers don't seem to be around. I just hope Wakko isn't-" Dot was interrupted when Nurse screamed loudly, hearing Wakko's voice along with her screams as Dot face palmed in annoyance. "Oh, never mind!"


	9. Massage Farts

Minerva Mink sat outside on a picnic blanket, wearing nothing but her bikini as she was sunbathing, several creatures staring at her as usual as Minerva let out big farts every so often. But this time she didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know why…but…I like this…" Minerva whispered to herself as her butt vibrated from her brassy farts, which eventually caused the ground to start shaking with each brassy butt burp.

* * *

Hello Nurse was getting a massage from a hot masseuse, being fully naked under some covers as she sighed of relief, letting out big farts every so often as this caused the masseuse to gasp.

"My my, you're such a healthy young woman arn't you?" The masseuse stated as she watched Nurse rip big farts, blushing as she watched Nurse's farts blast the blankets, her butt cheeks being exposed with each fart.

"I guess so..." Nurse sighed as she smiled, relived to be able to push out her gas, not minding at all that her curves were continually exposed.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." the masseuse walked out, the Warner siblings standing near, the three of the, gawking as the masseuse ripped a loud fart in their faces as she walked past them, her hurt cheeks vibrating through her white fabric.

"Damn, that chick was hot." Wakko stated, thumb pointing at her.

"So is the air." Dot giggled as the three of them walked in.

"Yeah, but these chicks are way hotter than the gas that expels from their anuses." Yakko stated. "Still, it's always important to know when to draw the line."

"Nice try, boy. I know you like it when I fart. Or when any hot girl for that matter farts. I can see the bulge in your shorts." Nurse smirked as she pushed out a long, airy fart that lifted her blankets in the air for a few seconds, causing Wakko's bulge to grow, and grow with each follow up fart.

"I can make stinkies too!" Dot claimed as she ripped a fart of her own. Her dress lifted by her gas.

"You three are soooooooo weird." Hello Nurse giggled, meaning weird in a good way as she noticed Wakko climbing up onto the massage table behind her, massaging her butt as he was obviously trying to squeeze all of Nurse's farts out, being successful as Nurse started blasting him with loud fart after loud fart, the blanklets now completely blown off as Wakko opened his mouth, taking in her gas blasts with his tongue sticking out over the side as usual.

"You're not gonna get me to come that easily!" Yakko stated as he covered his bulge, which was getting harder.

"Why don't you try me then?" Nurse smirked as she ripped a fart strong enough to blast Wakko back...o.

"Ok, I'm back-" the hot masseuse stated before Wakko was knocked into her by Nurse's big fart, the smell knocking her unconscious as she let out loud farts of her own, with Wakko, being the greedy little boy he was, stuffing his face into the unconscious masseuse's farting butt.


	10. Nurse Farts On The Phone

Hello Nurse was standing outside a random hallway talking on the phone with someone as the three Warner siblings eyed her.

"Boy what a woman." Wakko stated as he stared at Nurse's big butt clad in her nurse attire.

"Yeah we could get nosebleeds by just staring at her." Yakko added.

"This is boring." Dot remarked.

Wakko stepped closer to Nurse's butt, only to be blasted in the face by a loud, deep pitched fart from her ass.

"Phew, I tell you what, Minerva, those cheese and pepperoni pizzas I had sure are giving me a bad case of the farts!" Hello Nurse chuckled. "Take a listen!"

Nurse moved the phone down and farted again, this time her gas being louder and sounding like a trombone as Minerva Mink could be heard giggling over the phone, Wakko getting the full blast of it, literally.

Wakko poked Nurse's butt, which let out a trumpet pitched poot as he did. Then he poked it again several times, her butt burping out a high pitched toot with each poke, each one being longer depending on how long Wakko's finger was making direct contact with Nurse's very gassy, sensitive butt.

"Oh, like you could do better!" Nurse remarked, still conversing with Minerva as a louder, deeper pitched poot was heard over the phone, with Nurse giggling as Minerva just farted in her face through the phone, blowing her blonde hair back.

Meanwhile Nurse's butt was still ripping big ones in Wakko's face, it having a mind of its own as Wakko's hat was blown off by her farting.

"Well here we go again." Yakko stated as he felt a bulge in his shorts. "I gotta admit, this is hard to get over for us, but easy for you, right Dot?"

Dot didn't respond as she was sighing and staring at Nurse's farting butt, the sight and smell of it causing her to lose control of her own bowels as she then both farted and wet herself at the same time, her farts sounding wet as she began filling her diaper.

Wakko then slapped Nurse's butt, being the perverted little man he was, which caused it to jiggle right before it released a huge fart that caused the entire building to collapse on itself, the four of them somehow ending up on the first floor unharmed as the Warner siblings were coked out, both by Hello Nurse's stinky farts and the damage they caused. Nurse looked around and fanned away her butt fumes, much to the dismay of several birds that flew by and fell down, being killed by Nurse's loud, raunchy farts.

"I'm gonna have to call you back, Minerva." Nurse stated as she then noticed the Warners unconscious, with the wind, along with Nurse's own smelly wind blowing Dot's skirt, revealing how messy her diaper was, noticing the brown and yellow stains on them growing with each of Nurse's passing farts that followed.


	11. Nurse Is A Stinky Genius

The Warner siblings were relaxing at a random cafe, when suddenly a loud earthquake occurred, followed by several random women screaming and running out of the ladies room, some of them covering their mouths in disgust.

"Wow. Must be a slow day." Yakko claimed, making an attempt at classic comedy.

"No, that's not it." Dot remarked.

Surely enough, Dot was right. Hello Nurse walked out of the ladies room, a flushing sound being heard while she was fanning the air. "Phew! I can't believe how quickly that last meal went through me!"

"Man, that hot nurse sure has some hot gas expelling from her beautiful rump." Wakko remarked.

"Thank you boys. But you really should-" Nurse noticed a quarter on the floor, bending down to pick it up, her butt facing the Warners as she farted a deep pitched poot at them.

"Oh come on!" Dot snapped, being stinky from Hello Nurse having farted on her.

"Women. Go fig." Yakko giggled.

"Oh, the euphoria!" Nurse blurted out as she stood up, sighing of relief as she blasted more raunchy farts on the Warners, with Yakko and Wakko enjoying the perfect view of Nurse's farting butt in spite of the flatulent blasts, while Dot simply groaned in annoyance, feeling jealous of her perfectly shaped rump and its raunchy farts.

"She's like a nurse version of Princess Peach, or Pokemon's Farting Bianca. That's right, Mr. Rhedosaurus, I said it!" Wakko stated.

"Except all the air inside me is in my buttocks. None of it is in my head. Otherwise I wouldn't have a mean IQ of 192." Nurse smirked as she ripped another deep, brassy fart. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm a stinky genius!"

"Darn tootin'! She's got brains, and she's brassy!" Yakko swung his arm.

"You mean gassy." Dot remarked.

Nurse smirked, getting up on onto the table on all four and pointing her butt at Dot, farting a deep pitched brassy blast of bad gas, naughtily puckering her lips as she let out several raunchy poots from her beautiful, perfectly shaped rump.

"Why am I always the butt of the joke whenever you fart? Why?" Dot groaned as she fanned away the nurse's smelly fumes, to no avail as she continued blasting her with more and more gas.

"Because it's fun." Nurse smirked.

Meanwhile Yakko and Wakko both panted like dogs, enjoying the sight of Hello Nurse farting so close to them, but alas for poor Dot, it stunk. Literally.

* * *

As usual, Minerva stood outside, feeling the need to fart, letting out a huge fart as equally huge farts followed, the forest suffering as a result of her gas.

"Gosh….will it ever stop?" Minerva gasped. "Maybe having that cheese and pepperoni was a bad idea…" Minerva thought as she noticed how raunchy her farts smelled, being fully aware that Nurse likes cheese and pepperoni, and that it gives her such bad gas.


	12. Nurse and Minerva Gas It Up

Dot moaned in pain as she was holding her bladder, jumping around while standing outside the ladies room. "Come on! I really gotta go!" Dot whined, feeling unable to hold in her urine as she could burst at any moment. Loud farting could be heard from inside the bathroom. Finally she decided to simply barge in, not able to take it anymore.

Then much to her shock, she saw Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink both standing next to the toilet, the two of them hugging and kissing each other deeply, both of them clenching and groping each others' asses while they embraced each other, both of them ripping loud farts at the same time.

This made Dot wet herself from arousal, the Warner sister enjoying the sight before her as a puddle of urine formed under her. But Dot didn't care. It was worth seeing Nurse and Minerva embracing while ripping ass constantly, their farts being brassy and deep pitched.

Dot got down on her knees, feeling the urge to rub herself as Nurse and Minerva both gasped, catching Dot spying them. Dot tried to get away, but Nurse quickly grabbed her.

"We're you just watching us embracing and farting?" Nurse asked.

"Umm...I didn't mean to! I just really needs to go so bad!" Dot stated.

"Well you invaded our privacy. I feel so ugly about it!" Minerva added, her hands on her face.

"You need a time out, young lady." Nurse remarked, she and Minerva eyeballing each other, both of them smirking as they got the same idea.

That said, Nurse and Minerva both stuffed Dot between their two butt cheeks, the two sexy hot women pressing their big butts together, both of them letting out as much of their bad gas as possible, with Dot screaming as she was forced to feel each and every one of their powerful, stinky farts.

"Maybe next time you'll think before walking in on our privacy." Nurse stated, speaking above their loud farting.

"Letting out all this bad gas rolling around inside my body not only feels good...but it makes me feel so...so pretty!" then Minerva smelled her own gas along with Nurse's, fanning the air and giggling. "Phew! Too bad our farts don't smell pretty!"

"You said it!" Nurse noticed how raunchy their farts smelled, the two of them continuing to let rip on poor Dot, who was forced to endure the stinky, sexy nightmare that was Nurse and Minerva farting together.

Meanwhile Yakko and Wakko were both waiting for Dot outside, seemingly growing impatient as they overheard the loud farts from inside.

"Wow. Dot sure is gassy!" Wakko stated.

"Actually, there's something much better inside. Just you wait." Yakko stated, figuring out that both Nurse and Minerva were also inside from the huge set of farts that continued to come.


	13. Hello Nonsense

Hello Nurse was watching Just Say Julie Bruin in her office, giggling as she saw Julie Bruin flashing her butt on TV by having farted loudly, her dress being blown up to reveal her butt.

"Oh Julie, you ditzy brunette." Nurse giggled.

Meanwhile, Dot was crawling through the vents above Nurse's office, opening the vent as she cackled sinisterly. "This is for using me as a fart cushion, you butt aired blonde!"

Dot prepared to lowered herself, then-

"What's up, sis?" Wakko greeted him, taking Dot by surprise as she ended up falling over, having to hang on as she was dangling.

"Oh dang it Wakko! I'm trying to get revenge on that nurse and you're ruining my scheme!" Dot fumed.

"Can't you help it if we're sexually attracted to her?" Yakko added, being right beside Wakko.

"I'm trying!" Dot remarked, then she accidentally fell down, landing in front of Nurse, who lifted her legs and she farted a brassy, deep pitched fart that blew in Dot's face.

Yakko and Wakko both giggled at this, their cheeks pink as they blushed from arousal.

"Oh come on!" Dot groaned as Nurse kept her legs up, blowing more long, brassy farts from her butt.

"Phew, forget Pizza Toots, I'm having such a bad case of the Pizza Poots!" Nurse giggled as she turned over, pointing her butt towards the vent as she ripped more brassy farts, her office shaking from her brassy bad gas.

"Hello Nonsense." Dot muttered sarcastically, Nurse continually farting on her as Yakko and Wakko got aroused by Nurse's farts as usual.

* * *

"Next on my show we have a very gorgeous mink who just so happens to have-" Julie Bruin was interrupted by another loud fart from her gassy ass, which was just as gorgous as that of Minerva's, who was next to appear on her show as she too was farting her butt off. "Darn this big, smelly butt of mine!" Julie groaned as she smacked her butt, groaning as she couldn't stop farting. Minerva couldn't help but laugh at this. "Can we go to commercial?" Julie stated as she held her butt cheeks, which were blasting another big brassy blast as she held them.


	14. Minerva Mink Farts With Hello Nurse

Minerva Mink was farting up a storm in the waiting room, blushing while simultaneously waiting to get her checkup as the only other patients in the room were Warner siblings Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, the other patients having been driven out by Minerva's loud, constant farting.

"Geez, Minerva, I hope you're here to get those smelly butt bombs checked out!" Dot complained as she fanned Minerva's raunchy gas away.

"Oh, I am." Minerva stated as she held her hands together, her red dress being blasted in the back by her thunderous tuba toots. "It's just not pretty being me." she sighed.

"But you do look pretty in stink." Wakko commented.

"Typical of her to be so modest about that." Yakko added.

"Boys, go fig." Dot remarked as she tried dealing with Minerva's consistent butt burps that stunk up the room.

Then Hello Nurse walked in, Yakko and Wakko's eyes and tongue popping out on cue, then dropping to the floor. "Minerva, you're next?"

Minerva farted loudly, her body being lifted by her blast of gas. "Yes." She stood up and walked sexually into Nurse's office, ripping another big fart as she did, her red dress lifted to the point where her bare butt was visible for several seconds, reigniting the Warner boys' lust.

"I'm so glad you came in here today, Minerva." Hello Nurse smiled as she farted loudly herself. "So I understand you're having conflicting feelings about your farts?"

Minerva nodded as she stood on Nurse's desk, her farts blasting her red dress several times over as she spoke. "Yes, at first I refused to let myself be gassy, but then I actually got gassy, and now I'm secretly embarrassed by it. But at the same time, I love it so much, as bad as it smells." Minerva explained as she lifted her leg, her raunchy fart that immediately followed blasting Nurse's face, her blonde hair being blown back. "I mean, around you I'm perfectly comfortable doing it, but around anyone else, especially those horny creatures out there, I just can't come to accept expelling these smelly poots all the time."

Hello Nurse farted alongside Minerva as their farting continued. "You don't have to be so embarrassed about it. There are so many gassy girls out there who have come to accept it. Like me!" Nurse sat up next to Minerva and put her hands around her waist. "In fact, that's one of the reasons I like you so much!"

"It's not pretty how you're getting personal with me, Nurse." Minerva stated nervously, blushing as they both ripped louder, deeper pitched farts.

"Oh stop being so modest, you stinky mink." Nurse stated as she grabbed Minerva's butt cheeks, feeling them vibrate from Minerva's farting. "This fanfic just a got bumped up to an M rating, which means we can do this, obviously!" Nurse farted loudly as she pinned Minerva down.

"Ohhhhh kay!" Minerva hesitantly agreed, the two of them farting as they began groping each other. The Warner siblings then walked in on this, the three of them groping and farting up a storm together, from the camera's point of view, shadows of this could be seen as loud moaning could be heard, their clothes went flying off their bodies while they sexually embraced each other, much to the flabbergast of the three Warner siblings.


	15. Hello Nurse and Minerva Jean Farts

Both Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink were wearing tight jeans that emphasized how sexy their butts were, with Nurse wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, while Minerva wore red jeans and a matching red t-shirt, the two of them staring at their butts in the mirror, the two of them being in a studio dressing room as they both farted loudly in unison, their butts vibrating from the loud gas blasts.

"Oh gosh these jeans are making our farts sexier!" Minerva blushed.

"I know! Isn't it great? I am such a pervette when it comes to this sort of thing, especially for you!" Nurse admitted as she grabbed Minerva's butt cheek, kissing her on the cheek as they both farted loudly again.

"It's not pretty being gassy…is it?" Minerva stated as she farted loudly again.

"No, but that doesn't matter when you're blond, have a butt, and boys drooling over you!" Nurse lifted her butt, farting in Minerva's face, blowing her blonde hair back.

"Mhmm they can't keep their mouths closed, that's for sure!" Minerva giggled as she fanned Nurse's fart, before the two of them pressed their jean clad butts together, feeling each other's farting butts as the two of them filled the dressing room up with their fart gas.

"Oh gosh seeing you fart makes me feel all warm and smelly!" Nurse admitted as she had her hands to her chest, letting out another big fart that warmed up the back of her jeans. "Either that or we should probably get new panties."

"That's what happens when you fart in jeans. Everybody's doing it for some reason." Minerva added.

With that, the two of them walked outside, both of them gasping as Dot suddenly farted at the two of them, pointing her butt at them, which was also encased in tight jeans that she had under her pink dress.

"Why should you two have all the fun?" Dot winked at the audience as both Nurse and Minerva both farted to the point where they both needed new jeans.


	16. Scratchanddontsniff

"So, vat seems to be the problem between the two of you?" Dr. Scratchandsniff asked Hello Nurse and Minerva Mink, the two of them lying on their backs side by side on long chairs.

"It's just, we seem to have attractions to each other over our farts." Nurse stated. "And I just can't help how hot Minerva's farts are, but she's a mink and I'm a human! It just isn't right! I mean, there shouldn't be anything wrong with that, but I just find her so attractive because of this….this fart fetish of ours. And that feeling is mutual to her too."

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know, right? Have you seen how zany I get over boys? This hot gas of ours, more ways than one, is just making the two of us so….attached."

"That's a good way of putting it." Nurse shrugged.

"Vell, considering I've seen the two of you and Dot pooting around at the speed of sound, pardon me for the reference, I'm not surprised. But what are you two coming to me for?"

"I don't know, for help?" Nurse raised her voice. "This mutual disorder we have relating to fart fetishism makes me wanna get into heaven with Minerva, if you know what I mean, and why? Because like she she's insanely gassy and sexy!" Nurse lifted her butt cheek, farting loudly as Minerva blushed, seeing that Nurse was farting in the sexiest way possible to her, as usual.

"Nurse!" Minerva exclaimed, blushing more as she ripped a much bigger fart, the smell getting worse with each fart from either of them.

"Phew!" Nurse giggled, the two of them farting in unison. "You sexy, stinky Mink!"

"Here we go again!" Minerva groaned, resisting the urge to grope Nurse.

"You two should seriously consider spending time apart. Sometimes in a fan fic, there are things we can't fight." Scratchandsniff shook his head.

Nurse blushed as she purposely farted in Minerva's face, blowing the blushing mink's blonde hair back, her seconds long blast being ripped in one of the sexiest manners possible. " That felt amazing!" Nurse fanned the gas from her gorgeous ass. "Peeyew!"

Minerva farted a huge fart as she blushed harder. "Stop it, Nurse!"

Suddenly the office shook, a even more huge fart being heard as Dot popped out of a nearby vent, farting up the biggest fart storm she could, letting her fart gas fly from her undies clad butt, both Nurse and Minerva wetting themselves from shock, the two of them holding their crotches in arousal, much to Dot's mischievous delight.


End file.
